


a little piece of you and me

by MFLuder



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: (never thought I'd do that), Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding, Jason Todd Has Issues, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dick Grayson, POV Jason Todd, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Top Dick Grayson, Top Jason Todd, but by non-traditional I don't mean the society but between these two, cunt plug, use of term wifey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Alpha Jason has a desperate desire to be bred and his omega boyfriend Dick is happy to go along with it: from herbal remedies, to maintaining a healthy diet, to figuring out Jason's ovulation schedule. Tonight, Dick is trying something new.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	a little piece of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from a tweet by jasoncomplex on twitter which I extended [here](https://twitter.com/mf_luder_xf/status/1286524122680492032). I ended up going with the second option.
> 
> Possible TWs. Jason's emotions about being an alpha are...complex. Xavier wondered if genderfluid was a thing in omega 'verse and I think that's probably where I would put this Jason. He wishes he could bear children like an omega, but he isn't entirely unhappy with his alpha status. That said, please headcanon your heart away. As an actual TW, female-coded words are used to describe Jason's asshole; this is done to support Jason's interest in being bred. Additionally, "wifey" is a word that, in this society, would be used to describe omegas in a relationship and not done as deliberate feminization. Dick also means it as an endearment.
> 
> Kindly, and wonderfully, betaed by [xavierurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban). Further mistakes belong to me.

When Jason returns from patrol in the Narrows, he’s exhausted and ready for bed. As he opens the door to his least-worst safehouse apartment though, he’s instantly greeted with the scent of his omega and he finds his second wind. He drops his gear right inside the entryway and does his best not to drool at the rich sandalwood and toffee that lingers in the air, as his body perks up.

Dick looks up from the book he’s reading in the soft blue light of the living room lamp and smiles, a wicked curl to his lips. His dark brown hair shines, loose and without product.

“Welcome home, honey.”

Jason snorts, rolling his eyes, but he heads over and, using one finger, tilts Dick’s head up for a kiss. Dick’s lips meet his hungrily, attacking his mouth with heat and tongue and a hint of chocolate milk.

He pulls back. “So, Coco Puffs again?” Jason crosses his arms and tries to pretend to be an intimidating alpha. With anyone else, it might work.

Dick, though, just tosses his head back and laughs, closing the book – _The Hunt for Red October_ Jason sees – and responds, “I can never fool you.”

“You don’t even try to hide it, big bird.”

“No, I don’t.”

“So,” Jason drawls, “what’s got you smelling so nice for me?”

“Hmm,” Dick hums, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Jason’s thick waist, resting his head on his lower abs. He tilts his gaze up. “Did you check your schedule?”

His sched—? Oh. _Oh_.

“No, I forgot. I’m sorry.”

Dick pouts. “That mean you don’t want to—?”

“No, I do.” In fact, Jason can feel himself getting hard in his cup. “I definitely do.”

“Alright, then. You shower, change. I’ll make your tea.”

Jason pulls the shorter man up, throwing Dick’s arms over his shoulders, causing his omega to go on tiptoes, and kisses him again; long, searching, and hot. He relishes the little girlish moan Dick lets out.

Eventually, Dick pulls away, settling back on flat feet. He’s actually pretty tall – both for an omega and an acrobat – it’s just that Jason is a stereotypical alpha and towers over his boyfriend.

His, well. They’re probably more than boyfriends, the way their cycles sync up, the way they’re trying to get pregnant…but Dick’s never said anything else. Traditionally, the alpha is supposed to ask. Supposed to bite.

It’s just that Dick is meant to fly, and Jason doesn’t want to be the one to hold him down. And it’s not like he can actually get—

He cuts the thought off and gives Dick one more peck before moving to the bedroom. He strips his Red Hood armor, tossing it in the corner so it can be cleaned and polished tomorrow. He slides out of the turtleneck and the cargo pants until he’s down to nothing but boxers. Then he heads into the bathroom and turns the water on – a few degrees cooler than he’d like to ease the soreness in his muscles, but right now their focus is on keeping both their body temps as low as possible whenever possible. Which means cold showers.

Still, the water feels nice on his skin. He lets it soak his body for a few minutes, just enjoying the pressure and feel of the droplets. Then, he performs a perfunctory, but thorough cleaning of his body. He can hear the kettle going off in the kitchen and he turns off the spray, rubbing himself down with one of the fluffy bath sheets Dick had clearly gotten out for him earlier.

He wraps it around his waist and when he exits the bathroom, Dick is standing there holding a cup of tea and the horse pill multivitamin Jason now takes every day. Dick managed to sneak into the bedroom and also change – instead of the comfy sweatpants and tee he was wearing when Jason first walked in, he’s now in a dressing gown. It’s ridiculously similar to one of Bruce’s – clearly made by the same company or designer – but instead of Bruce’s black, this one is midnight blue and the collar has a patterned brocade to it. The fabric clings to his body where belted, but up top it falls open, revealing Dick’s defined pectorals.

Jason wants to lick them. 

He clears his throat to Dick’s raised eyebrow and takes the proffered pill, downing it with a sip of tea. The tea still hits his taste buds hard, but he’s gotten used to the bitterness of the herb concoction from one of the places in Chinatown that specializes in ancient, natural fertility methods.

He then drinks it all down, handing the cup back to Dick who puts it on the dresser and then walks Jason to the side of the bed and presses on his shoulders to get him to sit down. Then, he crawls into Jason’s lap.

“So, our heat starts in three days. That means it is peak fertility time,” Dick says, almost whispering the words. He hums again and settles more onto Jason’s lap, resting on knees and shins, legs around Jason’s generous thighs.

From any outside perspective, they’d look like a typical alpha/omega pair. Jason as the big bruiser of an alpha, Dick as the slimmer, smaller, effeminate omega. Dick is, of course, in no way dainty or feminine, but while he can be mistaken for an alpha on his own and by the many criminals he punches in the face, next to Jason, no one confuses his secondary gender. With Dick in his lap and talking about fertility, anyone would assume Jason was trying to get Dick pregnant.

The truth is more complicated.

Dick isn’t dysphoric. He’s perfectly content to be an omega, to deal with his heats and leaking cunt once a month, to use his pheromones to calm the alpha’s around him, to lure in the occasional villain before he proceeds with that punching. He’s even interested in having a family.

He just doesn’t want to bear a child. 

Jason, though. Big, burly, violent Red Hood – fuck, all Jason wants is to have babies.

Okay, not _all_. He’s also interested in taking down more criminals, avoiding alien invasions, and poking fun at the demon spawn. 

But Jason _wants_ to be pregnant. Where Dick is terrified of endless morning sickness, of being laid up and unable to fight Blüdhaven and Gotham’s various and buffoonish villains, scared of gaining weight that maybe he’ll never lose, Jason craves the feeling of something growing inside him. Of bearing life, of protecting a little piece of him and Dick and making that baby. Feeling its first kick, hearing its heartbeat on an ultrasound.

Sometimes Jason thinks he pours his violence out so that he can nurture something within.

He can’t explain it. Not really. But the fates deemed fit to make him a male alpha who can’t bear a pup. And some days, when Dick’s not around, when Roy’s not around, and _no one_ is listening, Jason lets himself break down and pound his fist and let out heaving dry sobs because they’re a fucking perfect match, him and Dick, but biology is cruel.

In dark times, he wonders if the Pit woke this in him, if it’s his price for living.

In his darkest moments, though, Jason thinks its punishment, for that broken thing inside him, the thing that makes everyone leave. And it’ll drive Dick away, too, eventually.

“Hey, little wing,” Dick interrupts his thoughts. Jason lets out a huff of a laugh – he hasn’t been _little_ in so long, yet Dick insists on maintaining the nickname. “You’re somewhere else. You okay with this?”

Dick, still resting on his lap, eyes so close Jason can see each speck of darker and lighter blue in them, pets at his cheek, smoothing his talented fingers over Jason’s skin. They leave a trail of tingling warmth in their wake. Jason turns his head and sucks Dick’s thumb into his mouth for a moment, teasing and implying, but also just enjoying the flavor and feel of Dick. He reluctantly turns back to Dick full on, Dick’s thumb running his own saliva over his cheek as it falls from in between his lips.

“Yeah. Yeah, Dickie. I’m okay. God, you know how much I want.”

“It’s just, sometimes, you tune out and—"

Jason shakes his head. “It’s never you.”

Dick gives him a well-deserved skeptical look because it _is_ a load of bullshit coming from Jason’s mouth, all the fights and the years where he was _persona non grata_ from the family. At the same time, it’s one hundred percent truth; Jason’s misgivings and dark thoughts are always about him, never about Dick. Certainly, never about playing out the charade that he could bear Dick a child.

 _That_ he wants so bad, it’s like an empty pit in his body, his heart.

But instead of voicing it, of affirming that somewhat embarrassing idea that Jason wants to be pregnant for Dick – the emotional component anyway, not the faux attempt at trying – he reaches out and settles one big palm on the small bulge showing under Dick’s robe.

The whimper he gets in response sings through him.

He slips his hand under Dick’s robe, cupping his little cock with bare skin. He feels it jump under his hand and its already so wet, Jason bets it’s as wet as his—

He adjusts his grip, smearing precum on his hand as he reaches his middle finger down and. Well.

“You wearing a plug?” he breathes the question out as he abandons Dick’s cock for his cunt, Jason’s fingers questing and feeling the fact that Dick has a cunt plug in, and the leather straps that connect to it, keeping it in when gravity won’t.

Dick, whose breath hitches as Jason begins exploring, nods. He’s fallen forward a bit, their temples resting together, so Jason feels more than sees the nod. He can also feel Dick’s hot breath over his ear, skimming his face.

“Mmm, that’s why you smelled so ripe when I came home. You playing with yourself?”

Dick nods again, rolling his hips up and into Jason’s hand, into his thigh and pelvis, trying to get a good grind going. “Took the edge off. Wanted to be good for you.”

“You didn’t come though, right, baby?” Jason purrs, the impersonal endearment slipping off his tongue.

Dick pulls himself back so he can look at Jason. He can already see a sheen of dampness on his temples, smell the salty sweat alongside the blooming toffee. The salt-sweet always gets Jason going and he leans forward to scent at Dick’s throat, to inhale more of it, catching the subtle sandalwood that retreats when Dick’s all worked up like this. He mouths at Dick’s glands, tasting the skin.

“Of course, I didn’t. Have to save my loads for you, right?”

Jason knows, if he were an omega, his body would be drooling slick at that. Instead, he shudders and grows a little harder under his towel, eyes fluttering shut.

Dick grabs his face, thumb pressing into his chin. Right now he looms over Jason, bangs falling in his eyes in a way that is coquettish, while his broad shoulders make Jason feel small, his narrow waist smoothing into luscious curves on his backside. Jason lets his fingers, still playing with the little plug to Dick’s answering and shuddering breaths, slide up and back until he traces Dick’s asshole, pressing against it.

“Gonna get me pregnant, Dick?” Jason taunts even as his thumb presses dry against Dick, giving him a little friction to rock into. “Gonna cream me?”

Dick throws his head back, exposing his long golden neck and Jason leans up to nibble on his Adam’s apple, smearing spit along it, rubbing his nose along his scent glands. He lets out a moan, this one bordering on the edge of his usual tenor and his tendency to let out high-pitched noises during sex.

When Jason bites down though, his demeanor changes. Dick pulls away with a growl, low and rumbly. He rises on his knees, gaining height over Jason and he reaches down in between his legs, pulling Jason’s hand from his ass to his cock. “You’re not going to distract me, Jason,” he says, that curl lining his lips as he smirks, gains focus. “I’ve been waiting all night, this load in me. We’re gonna get you bred.”

It’s Jason’s turn to whine. He begins to jack Dick’s cock and Dick pushes him back, straddling his thighs instead of his lap. He unties his robe, letting it fall to either side of their bodies, slipping down his shoulders. Jason looks up and it’s like Dick is riding him, but he looks less wanton and more focused, his blue-eyed gaze sharp and scrutinizing. The robe falling reveals his well-toned shoulders, the way his biceps and forearms bulge as he kneads at Jason’s chest, fingers pushing into his overly abundant pectoral muscles. Dick’s own chest is less generous but more defined. He has that acrobatic build, whipcord muscles that demonstrate flexibility rather than bulk. The black harness accents his waist currently, almost like a woman’s omega panties, the ones with cutouts meant to be used for easy access. His abs are long and lean, that final set of muscles trailing down to his cock.

As an omega, Dick’s cock is small. They’re not mean to fuck, according to biology, only to be fucked. Its four inches though, are perfectly shaped, especially when he’s hard like now. It stands out, a significantly darker shade than the rest of his golden skin, rising like an overly large clit from his cunt. The pink plug rests right under his drooling cock, keeping the slick in; otherwise, Jason knows his abs would be wet with it.

Jason allows the robe to fully slide off, pooling around his ankles.

He keeps jacking that little cock, feeling every thrust Dick makes with his hips up and into his loose fist. Dick reaches one hand behind himself and manages to get Jason’s towel unknotted.

Dick lets out a little gasp when Jason’s cock, finally released, rises and smacks his ass. Jason chokes back a giggle. Dick shifts, moving back until their cocks are aligned. It’s almost hilarious, the size difference between them; Dick’s four inches and Jason’s thick eight.

“It’s okay to laugh,” Dick says, knowing Jason a little too well. “Sex is supposed to be fun.”

Jason pulls Dick down for a kiss, licking into his mouth, tasting every corner. He takes his own cock in hand, too, jacking them both. When he finally lets Dick pull away, he says, “Sex is always fun with you.”

Dick nips at his chin in retaliation. Jason feels his sharp canines and goes liquid.

“Mm, that’s better, little wing. Submission is expected from a good wife.”

Jason can’t hold it in anymore. He starts laughing outright, even as his face goes aflame with embarrassment because being called Dick’s wife strikes a chord. Dick’s grin is bright and wicked, his eyes flashing with mirth.

Then he bends down and puts those sharp teeth to use on Jason’s scent gland and the laughter flies out of Jason in favor of melting into Dick’s touch, into arching up into his body, his overly large cock smearing a trail of sticky precum over Dick’s perfect abs. Dick ruts against him, pressing his pelvis down in a way that stimulates both of them, the ridge of his plug bumping against Jason’s unfilled knot.

“Dick,” his says, his voice coming out as a whine.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, little wing,” Dick responds, pulling away, panting a bit. He lifts back onto his knees, nudging at Jason’s side with one. It leaves just enough room for Jason to flip over. “Turn for me. Show me how eager you are for my pups.”

Jason closes his eyes for a split second, luxuriating in the shiver Dick’s words conjure, and then he turns, knocking into Dick’s arms and legs with his big upper body and thighs, going on his stomach for his omega.

For anyone else, he thinks his alpha would be bristling, would never have flipped over to begin with. Red Hood’s had plenty of criminals and allies think they could get him under them – if not sexually, submissively – and Jason’s always put them in their place. 

What’s worse is not just that Jason’s alpha goes submissive for Dick – if Dick were another alpha, it wouldn’t be as shocking. Alpha/alpha pairs are rare, with nature’s instincts bubbling just under the surface, but they do exist. Maybe in those pairs, no one submits. Maybe alpha/alpha pairs are the definition of equality. Jason doesn’t know and won’t ever because he’s not attracted to other alphas.

No, Jason’s submission is worse because he’s an alpha submitting to an omega. An alpha who wants to bear children like an omega. His instincts are confused and maybe they always have been because he’s only ever wanted Dick. That one omega who is assertive enough to be an alpha, who convinces villains into thinking he _is_ an alpha, but who, as far as Jason knows, has always acted like an omega in bed. Until Jason.

He’s bringing Dick down with him, but all Jason ever feels is grateful that the golden boy wants him, that Dick is willing to indulge his breeding kink, that he – if it were possible – would give him pups. Jason’s broken but Dick doesn’t seem to be bothered by it.

Jason is too selfish to let Dick go. He knows one day Dick will get bored, will find himself an alpha that doesn’t want to be fucked sometimes, who will only care about Dick’s pleasure. But until Dick politely sits him down for that conversation or even just walks back out of Jason’s life, Jason can’t force himself to tell Dick to find himself someone not broken.

“Mmmm.” Dick scents at Jason’s neck, resting his body along Jason’s, pressing his small cock into the back of Jason’s thighs. Like this, Dick can cover almost all of his alpha partner and Jason loves it. “You smell so good. Like rain and gunpowder. With spice. _Fertile_. I’m going to fill you up so good, Jay.”

Jason’s answering moan is breathy and he pushes his hips and ass up further, arching into Dick. His cock and balls hang heavy.

He feels warm and tender hands part his cheeks, Dick backing up so he can look down at Jason. They’re close enough Jason can feel Dick’s smooth thighs brush up against his hairy ones. Dick’s little cock, so hard, slides in between and he can feel the precome drooling down on him, slicking its path. Dick’s breath grows heavier and faster. He enjoys teasing himself like this, taunting Jason with the idea that he might fuck him without lube. Jason wants to try it one day. Dick already feels big inside him, even though he’s small, because biology seems content to leave alphas muscles less inclined to stretch since they don’t _have_ to in order to accommodate a knot. But he knows, if Dick fucked into him, no lube, he’d feel twice as big and Jason longs for that scraped out feeling.

Instead, a moment later, he feels questing fingertips at his hole, running over it and making it wet with lube. He’s so tight, Dick always feels the need to go slow here, too, even when Jason wants him to just shove three inside him right at the start. He grunts when one finger finally slips in, smooth and kind, slicked by the lubricant. Jason lets his head fall down between his shoulders, for him to start to breathe more steadily. It feels good, the pad of Dick’s finger tracing his insides, seeking to coat him with slick, to find all of Jason’s sensitive nerves. With his free hand, Dick squirts out more lube, a _lot_ more, letting it roll down his crack, to spill around his finger and Jason’s hole to slip down to his perineum, to his balls, leaving him dripping like he’s in heat.

“Oh, Jay,” Dick says, slipping a second finger in alongside the first, making wet, squelching sounds as he begins to try to separate his fingers, to make Jason big enough inside. “Look at you, all wet for me. I can smell your heat coming. Smell you ovulating.”

Jason chokes back a cry as Dick finds his prostate, rubbing down on it as he speaks the word _ovulating_.

He doesn’t rush it though, instead, pulling his fingers all the way out and then sliding both in at the same time, forcing Jason’s hole to accommodate them. He pulls down and stretches Jason’s rim and his own breath begins to pick up with every sensation, with the sheer care Dick is taking. His fingers reach deep inside Jason, almost as far as his cock does. He rubs over the bundle of nerves again and they both gasp as Jason clenches down on him.

“You’re so tight. Clenching down on me. I know you want me inside you. Going to fill you up so good, Jay. Fuck. Give you my pups. How are you always so tight? Birthing our pups will ruin you. Then maybe I can fuck your gape with my fist.”

The words and Dick’s continued stroking over his prostate have Jason coming, his cock entirely untouched. His whole body shudders and his vision whites for a moment as he scrambles at the sheets and pillows in front of him, desperate for purchase. Dick doesn’t let up, though, doesn’t let him off his fingers, just goes back to sliding them around inside him, filling him up, keeping him on edge, but not letting Jason get too over-sensitized.

“Dick, Dick, Dick,” he chants. His cock dribbles, pearly essence spilling onto the sheets beneath him. Without something to grip it tight, though, his knot doesn’t inflate, and he feels somehow both pleasure-happy and unsated.

“So handsome, Jay. Little wing, you did so good. Still so tight.”

Jason whines, succumbing to the pleasure that rolls through his veins, making him almost boneless, more submissive. Dick’s fingers leave him finally, both hands now petting his sides and ass. The lubed hand teases his cock, feeling and hefting up his balls. He rolls them, gently, then tugs on them sharply, forcing a cry from Jason.

“You’re going to be a good boy, right? Let me fill you up?”

“Yes, yes, Dick.” Times like these, Jason doesn’t even recognize his own voice. He sounds like he’s smoked an entire pack in an hour, even though he gave up smoking months ago to make their efforts more realistic.

He feels those same fingers tease him again and this time they do slip right in. But then Dick takes them out, continuing to only hint and press and even massage Jason’s ass until he’s so frustrated, he can’t hold back anymore.

“God, please, fuck me, Dick,” he says, hoarse.

“What do you want, Jay?” Dick asks, voice deliberately teasing, sex drenched. “Tell me. Exactly.”

“Fuck, Dickie. I want—I need your pups. Give me your cock. Fill me up. Make me choke on your come. God, please. I need to be full. To know—”

Dick shushes him, one hand petting through his hair and then down to rest on the nape of his neck, like an alpha usually does to an omega: he doesn’t actually scruff him, but the idea of it is there and Jason shuts up – only to let out a moan when Dick finally breeches his hole.

The pleasure is immense, Dick’s cock entering him as slow as molasses so that Jason can feel every centimeter as it slides in. Dick gets stuck after about an inch and pulls back out until the tip is just resting against his hole and Jason moans again, this time his hips pushing back, trying to encourage Dick to enter him again. With a quiet laugh, Dick does, and this time he gets in further on the push, Jason’s hips twitching as he feels Dick fill him up.

“So fucking tight, every time, Jay,” Dick says. His words sound strained and Jason contemplates turning his head so he can see the look of pained pleasure on Dick’s gorgeous face.

But then Dick pulls out and _slams_ in, taking his breath away, erasing the thought. Dick sets a hard and brutal pace for himself, but every thrust in, he lets out a little girlish moan like he’s the one being fucked. Jason feels lucky that Dick seems to get into _this_ as much as he does when Jason shoves his cock up his cunt.

He must say something out loud, because he hears Dick’s musical laugh behind him and his pace slows, dragging now at his insides, instead of hammering. It won’t make him come like the other rhythm does, but it lights up all his nerves, fingers and toes tingling from the way Dick pulls at him, like he wants to turn Jason inside out.

“Yeah?” Dick questions, in response to whatever Jason said in his haze. “You like hearing me like fucking your cunt? You want to know how wet and good you feel around my cock, Jay? How it feels to fuck an alpha’s pussy? Because it’s so good. There’s nothing tighter in the world and I love how hot you get for it. How your cunt’s so hungry for my seed, you can’t even keep your thoughts to yourself. That you _beg_ me to fill you.

“Aren’t you going to beg, little wing?”

The last sentence is whispered right into his ear, more hot breath than concrete consonants, as Dick uses his body weight and strength to haul Jason’s big frame up and into his lap. Gravity sends Jason down further on his cock and now he imagines this is what it feels for an omega to have their cervix hit; that pain-pleasure as Dick mercilessly stabs his prostate and fills him.

Jason begs, his head lolling back, hands gripping his own thighs tight enough to leave nail marks. “Come in me, Dick. Fuck me so good, fill me. Give me your babies. I want them so bad. Little you’s who tumble and fly. Spitting images of you with their blue eyes and dark hair. Get me pregnant. Creampie me, fill me up with your seed until it’s spilling out, please, Dick—!”

Dick bites down on his shoulder, scenting the glands right on Jason’s neck, his hand a sudden flurry over Jason’s cock as he comes. He moans Jason’s name like an epiphany.

Jason moans too when he feels the first spurt of hot come inside him. He swears it’s so strong he can feel it in more than his ass, all the way up in his gut – in his womb – where it’s sure to catch and give them pups. Dick’s hand continues to jack him off and with the faster pace and the thick hot liquid inside him, Jason also comes, clenching down tight on Dick’s cock.

“God—. Fuck! Jason, Jason, Jay, my wife, my beautiful—!”

It seems Jason’s orgasm pushed Dick into a second one or at least extended it, because he feels more come filling him up and even though he knows it’s not as much as his alpha body produces, it feels like he’s on a knot, being filled more and more and his own hands come to rest on his lower belly. They find Dick’s, though, already rubbing at the area just above his thick cock. He’s too turned on and he hasn’t knotted yet, his body demanding relief.

Dick kisses the back of his shoulders, still pulsing inside him, his body giving little thrusts that shift his cock around inside Jason, stir the mess inside. One of his hands comes up and turns Jason’s face, making him meet Dick’s blown out blue eyes and his bitten lips that have plumped up and turned red from his own teeth gnawing on them. Jason kisses him, like Dick wants, licking into his mouth, their teeth clicking together from the awkward angle. All through the kiss, hot and tongue driven as it is, Dick pets at his lower abs, lets Jason’s hand touch it too, guiding it even.

Dick pulls away from the kiss, something soft in his eyes and on his face. Jason tries to look away, but Dick doesn’t let him. He presses Jason’s hand down with his.

“Can you feel it, Jay? I think it’ll take this time. I filled you so full, I can feel it, here.”

Jason pretends he can feel his abdomen swollen from Dick’s come, from the possibility that his sperm is flying inside him right now, trying to fertilize an egg, to give Jason a pup or two. He whines and closes his eyes, letting their foreheads relax together, even as he feels Dick go soft inside him.

“One more thing, Jay. I want to make sure. Can you hold it for me?”

Jason’s eyes flutter open, surprised.

“When I slip out, I want you to hold it in. Then you’re gonna fuck me and I’m going to keep it plugged in you. Keep you full so there’s no doubt you’ll conceive. And if it doesn’t take, we have our heat in a few days and we’ll keep trying. I’ve got something special for you, Jay. Something to keep you full twenty-four seven. You’re going to be so full of my come.” Dick pauses, kisses the tip of Jason’s nose. “Can you do that? I’m going leave you now. Can you hold it in for me?”

He nods, enticed by what Dick’s saying. His cock, which was maintaining its tumescence, fills more until it’s like he hasn’t yet come.

“Good wife,” Dick says, approvingly. 

He keeps one hand on Jason’s gut and the other he slips in between them to grab his cock and slowly pulls out of Jason’s body. Jason, afraid to let a drop spill, clenches down before Dick’s even gone, and the omega groans before finally popping out with a wet sound.

Jason feels the loss, even as he clenches down as hard as he can. What surprises him is Dick rutting against his back, his lube-slick cock dragging on his skin, smearing what is probably a mixture of lube and his come, and then pressing down – _hard_ – on Jason’s abdomen.

“Dick, what—?”

“You said you’d keep it in for me. Just want to know how dedicated you are to our pups.”

Jason lets his head fall back on Dick’s shoulder. When he opens his eyes, he sees a corner of a soft smile, of Dick’s tanned and unblemished cheek. He can also see a little sweat drying in the hair at his temples, a little grease around his nose. He keeps his body clenched tight and sighs, content.

“You’re not getting off this easy,” Dick teases. His free hand, the one not pressing down on Jason’s supposed come-inflated belly, ghosts up his body, over his abs and pectorals, pinching one of his nipples before sliding over his neck and scent glands and then finding its way up into Jason’s curls.

“You’re going to fuck me, now,” Dick says, voice low.

Dick uses the hand in his hair to throw Jason back to the bed. He manhandles him down and around so that Jason ends up on his back. The ease with which he does it leaves Jason panting and struggling to hold the come inside him. He stretches his neck out in submission as Dick looks down at him, his cock beginning to chub up once more.

Dick maintains the eye contact until Jason is burning with it and takes off the harness around his waist. Once its unbuckled, he lifts himself onto his knees and slides the cunt plug out with a disgusting squelch that should turn Jason’s stomach, but instead ramps his arousal up further. Dick slides the harness completely off the plug even as he trails his fingers down and into the slick that is instantly wetting his thighs. It’s not as much as during his heats, but it’s damn close. He clearly wasn’t lying about pleasuring himself but then saving it.

The scent, almost like crème brûlée with its intense salty-sweet-burnt, hits Jason and his eyes roll back into his head, his hands flying to his knot, to avoid coming when Dick clearly has a plan.

“Hold yourself open for me, Jason.”

He forces his eyes open and looks up at Dick, confused.

“Knees to your chest. Come on, grab them.”

Jason does as he’s told, flushing under the way it opens and exposes his asshole to Dick. Ridiculous since Dick has fucked his hole and even eaten Jason out; obviously he’s seen it before. But this is how Dick likes to be fucked, his ridiculously flexible body allowing him to spread so wide for Jason. It’s new for Jason, though. It also makes it harder to keep holding things in.

“Yeah,” Dick says, a noticeable hitch to his voice. “God, you’re so good for me, Jason. Such a good bitch and wife.”

Jason moans, completely unbidden, and then flushes so hard that if he were a cartoon, he knows steam would be drawn coming out of his ears. He does his best to hide his face in the pillow. The archaic breeding term is like a bolt of lightning straight down his spine and into his gut.

“You’re going to take this now, wifey,” Dick says, drawing out the words in a suddenly honeyed tone, clearly recognizing how much the words turn Jason on. He gestures with the cunt plug that’s been up inside him for hours. It’s a pale, reddish pink – like a freshly fucked pussy – and dripping with Dick’s own slick. Made to fill a cunt, it’s bigger and wider than most cocks, probably a full two and a half inches across at its base, before the part that’s used to tug it out.

“It won’t—I mean, that’s not gonna—” Jason tries to say it won’t fit, but the idea is so hot, his protests are weak, and Dick knows it.

“It will,” Dick emphasizes and moves his body down the bed a bit, positioning himself right between Jason’s feet. He’s obviously there for the show. “You need to keep it all in, still, Jason. But I need you to bear down, too, to take this in for me.”

Jason whines, unwilling to see Dick’s dark brown hair between his legs and scathing, soul-searching eyes on his most intimate body part. He feels the blunt tip of something that is not nearly as malleable as a cock and he does his best to both hold and bear down.

Fuck, it’s so _big_. Meant for a cunt, its shape is almost conical, getting large and round faster than a standard anal plug would. Dick is insistent, though, and he’s forced to take it until it pops into his hole, stretching him wider than he’s ever been.

“You’re doing so good. That’s the first ridge. Your pussy is so pretty like this. You can stop holding it in, now.”

“The first ridge?” he squeaks, already feeling so full, his hole stretched to what seems like maximum capacity.

“Two more, Jason. You can do it. If you ever want to take my fist, you’re going to need to take this first. Plus, you want to make me happy, right? Bear my pups?”

Dick is pulling out all the stops, what with mentioning fisting _again_ and maintaining the illusion that Jason can get pregnant. Jason whines, deep in his throat, but nods.

“Look at me. I want you to see how good you are for me. How pretty your body takes my toy, how it’ll keep you filled.”

He takes a deep breath, but still doesn’t move his head from where he’s staring at the popcorn ceiling.

“Jason?” He can tell by the change in Dick’s voice that he’s checking in, making sure Jason actually wants to continue this. He does, he does, it’s just that—

Jason forces himself to tilt his head up and look down his scrunched-up body. He can barely see over his huge pectorals, but he moves and extends his neck a little longer and then sees his abdomen, muscles squished as he holds his legs spread so wide and high for Dick. His gaze goes down to see his full cock bobbing and Dick’s head right by it.

The fucking asshole dares to lick the tip of it like an ice-cream cone followed by a satisfied hum as Jason briefly chases the heat and damp of his mouth, before Dick pulls back enough to show off his canary-caught smile.

“For once, I wish your cock was a little smaller so you could actually see your body take this, Jason,” Dick says, eyes flicking back down to where Jason is stuffed with the plug. “I’m going to film it next time. Show you how well you take it, how your body will do anything for pups.”

“Get on with it,” he grits out, because he’s either going to die of embarrassment or blue balls at the rate Dick is going.

“Okay, Jay. I’m going to push it in further now. Bear down. Thinking about if you were having pups.”

The idea is decidedly not sexual, childbirth is not inherently pleasurable, Jason knows, but somehow, the way Dick says it, its seems sexier than it would be and he lets his body push down, unafraid to spill Dick’s come anymore with the plug already partly inside him.

Dick doesn’t go slow this time, instead, as soon as Jason pushes down, he uses the base to fuck into Jason with its thick girth and fill him up, up, up, until it’s all inside, only the base part sticking out.

Jason keens and his cock dribbles as the plug presses right on his prostate, stretches his ass so far, he would swear it’s the size of a whole fist sitting pressed right to his rim. It’s uncomfortable, even, how full he is.

And then he thinks, a baby would be bigger than this and—

His cock drools more, twitching and heavy against his full belly.

“Oh, _so good_ for me. What a beautiful wife you are. Let go of your legs, Jay, let them come down.”

Jason lets go but he’s been in the pose for so long and every movement pulls at the plug inside him, the one not meant for an ass. He ends up needing Dick’s gentle caress to let his legs unlock and fall to the bed. It only pushes the plug into different spots and if Dick weren’t essentially on top of him, he’d roll over, just to take the pressure off from inside him. 

Nothing he does eases the stretch or full feeling. But then Dick—

Dick fucking _pushes_ on his gut. Jason screams, something lust-filled but also because it’s so big, how is it all inside him, how could he have a baby, he can’t, he can’t—

“Shh, shh, Jason. Do I need to take it out, are you okay—?”

Jason finds himself sobbing but he shoves at Dick’s hands, mumbles what he hopes is a “no,” because honestly, its indescribable, the feeling. He hates and loves it. He feels the tears slip down his face, collecting at the corner of his eyes and them falling. 

“Okay, Jason. Hey, I’m here. Cry it out, little wing,” Dick says, soothing, coming up and away from Jason’s lower half to thumb away the tears, to kiss Jason’s lips. Eventually, Jason quiets, the feelings not as intense as long as he stays still and gets used to it.

Dick continues to pepper his face with kisses, his hair swinging into Jason’s face, the tendrils feeling soft against his skin. His hand slips down in between them and gently, ever-so gently, lays on Jason’s lower abdomen. He doesn’t press this time, the gentle warmth of his hand caressing instead and it makes Jason feel more pleasantly full.

“Look, Jay,” Dick says, in a hushed voice, starring down at his hand.

Jason follows his gaze and feels his eyes bulge. It’s like, he looks like—

“You look pregnant, Jason.” His partner sounds awed.

Jason looks at Dick’s face and sees the awe in his expression as well. It feels right. The way Dick is looking at his hand, at the softest curve of Jason’s belly because of the way the plug is pushed into his ass, he almost thinks Dick might want this too. That he isn’t broken for wanting Dick’s pups.

They spend a few minutes with Dick slowly feeling Jason’s belly, pressing and enjoying the little moans Jason lets out as the plug adjusts ever so slightly. Jason is grateful that’s holding Dick’s focus because otherwise, he’d see the love-struck expression in Jason’s eyes.

“Do you think…do you think you can still fuck me, Jason? I’m so wet. I want your cock. Want my pregnant wife to fuck me.” Dick looks up as Jason schools his features. “But only if it’s not too much.”

“Not like this,” he says, knowing it’d be too much right now. He shoos Dick back and then gently rolls over, feeling absolutely silly and little like an actually pregnant omega, he gets on his hands and knees. He bites his lip the whole way, doing his best to keep the moans in and finally, with the new position, the plug isn’t pressing _as_ insistently on his prostate and he breathes through it, collecting himself.

“Yeah. I can do it like this. If you’re okay with—?”

Dick is under him, hand on his cock and guiding it into himself before Jason can even finish his sentence. He’d laugh if sliding into Dick’s cunt weren’t so pleasurable, its soft heat and wetness overwhelming his senses. Dick’s smell rises once more as his legs come up to wrap around Jason’s waist – a little higher than usual, out of deference to the plug inside him. Not like it’s a stretch for his acrobatic background.

This round is quick, even though Jason himself can’t move too fast, Dick particularly eager and moaning those breathy high moans under him, jacking his own cock so Jason can continue to support himself. Dick’s orgasm sends Jason into his, and this time, because he’s got Dick’s pussy clutching and clinging to him, his knot inflates.

He uses the last bit of his strength to shove it in, to fill Dick as he’s been filled, all to an exclamation from Dick. He follows it up with more babbling dirty talk. “Jay, fuck you feel so good. Fuck, your cock fills me up. Your knot always makes me come. How does it feel for you, huh? Fucking me while you’re plugged with my come?”

Dick’s hands alternate between running over his back hard and trailing fingertips and fingernails over it gently, even as his cock spurts in between them. Jason collapses onto Dick, using his forearms to avoid entirely squishing the smaller omega with his weight – at least until Dick yanks him down the rest of the way, pulling him into an open-mouthed kiss, his legs still wrapped around his waist.

The hands and kiss grow gentler as time passes. Jason’s knots usually take half an hour and after coming three times, he’s actually getting uncomfortable with the plug in his ass and its incessant stretching. He wants to keep it in, be good for Dick but—

“Ready for it to come out, Jay?” Dick murmurs, like he knows exactly what Jason’s feeling.

He nods, unwilling to lift his head from Dick’s neck and the woody scent that’s replacing his lust-driven one. It’s calming, soothing. It hints at times spent when the two of them aren’t fucking each other stupid: times on patrol, last year’s Christmas curled up by the fire in Wayne Manor, the first time they kissed.

“Yeah, I know,” Dick says soothingly. Then he snorts a laugh. “I felt like that the first time you knotted me with that thing you dare call a normal human cock.”

Jason groans; this time it’s one of disgust at Dick’s dick joke and then it turns almost desperate as Dick eases the plug out of him as gently as possible. Jason knows he’s being as kind as possible but coming out legit feels like he’s giving birth to a pup as it stretches him in his over-sensitized state. 

But then finally it’s out and his hole releases all the come and lube with a liquid sound, spilling down his balls and onto the bedsheets below them. Dick tosses the toy somewhere into the bed’s abyss.

The next moan is one of relief.

“I’m disgusting,” Jason says, half comment, half realization.

Dick licks his scent glands and wraps his legs tighter around Jason. “No, you’re not, Jay. You’re making me a baby and that’s beautiful.”

They lay silent for a while and eventually, Jason’s knot goes down enough that he can pull out and once he can, he tugs Dick’s body into his, rolling over so that the omega is resting on his chest, their legs tangled together. He’s tempted to nose at Dick’s scent glands but, post-coital, he has no excuse. At least he can still smell the toffee from this close.

Dick draws a deep inhale and Jason knows something serious is coming. He tenses, even under Dick’s lingering firm touches on his chest and abs and the side he can reach. Dick tucks his head under Jason’s jaw.

“Why…when you talk about our pups…you always talk about them looking like me.”

Jason snorts, fingers tangling in Dick’s hair, rubbing at his scalp. “That’s ‘cause you’re the prettiest birdie.”

Dick cranes his neck, looking up at Jason. He sees ocean blue eyes and the furrowed brow. He runs his thick finger over Dick’s pointy nose. “I want babies that look like us, Jason. Not mini clones.”

He snorts once more. He tangles his fingers in Dick’s bangs. “Dick, you don’t actually want babies. Not with me. I can’t have them anyway. Not really.”

Dick’s chin is sharp on his sternum. “Jason, sometimes, you’re really fucking dumb. You think I’d call just anyone _wifey_?”

Jason shrugs. “What would I know?”

“Well, I don’t. I wouldn’t. Jason, if I could give you anything, it’d be babies. You want them with dark hair and blue eyes, well, I want a little girl with green eyes and light brown curls. Maybe she’ll be a gymnast. Maybe she’ll be good with a gun like you.

“But she’d be ours, Jason. Not mine. _Ours_. And I want it as bad as you.” Dick takes a deep breath, buries his face in Jason’s chest. His next words are muffled and spoken so fast Jason doesn’t catch a single one.

“Hm?” he prompts.

“I said, it’s not the same, but I’ll give them to you. I’ll go off my birth control.”

Jason hauls Dick up, manhandling him until his pussy rests on his stomach, pulling Dick close. He can feel his eyes narrowing with low-simmering anger. “Don’t fucking taunt me Dick.”

“I’m not. God, Jason. I wish I could give you that pup, put it in you like you want, but I’m the next best thing.” In contrast, Dick’s eyes are wide, guileless.

“Dick, you won’t even claim me. And you don’t want a baby. I respect that.”

Dick’s eyes burn into his. The way he’s bracing himself on Jason’s chest, showing off the glands in his neck; it’s evocative, intense. Then Dick cocks his head, bird-like, almost ruining the picture.

“Oh. Oh, Jason. Little wing. _You’re_ supposed to ask.”

Jason flushes, realizing too late he’s revealed himself. “I didn’t want to…you deserve more. As Dick, as Nightwing.”

Dick leans down, closing the distance between them, and kisses Jason’s lips, soft at first, then passionate, desperate. Jason kisses back as hard, biting, also desperate.

Dick finally pulls back. “I _deserve_ someone who loves me. Will you trust me, a little longer? I’m sorry. I’ll bite first, if that’s what it takes. Jay, please.” His fingers outline Jason’s scent glands. Jason shivers.

“Yeah. Yeah, Dickie. For you,” Jason breathes, consumed by the fire in Dick’s eyes.

For Dick, anything.

**Author's Note:**

> There WILL be a sequel (at least one). But I have to finish some zines and exchanges first so it'll be a bit of time.
> 
> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mf_luder_xf)!!


End file.
